


Interrogation, Potter Style

by tainted-tash (tainted_tash)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_tash/pseuds/tainted-tash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of murders have got the Ministry in a fluster. Suspecting a Death Eater, Auror Harry Potter brings in Severus Snape for interview, having to cover all bases. The two men learns things about one another while the interrogation happens. Is there more than meets the eye with them? One-Shot written for Poppy Wiseman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation, Potter Style

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, so I’m branching out into Harry Potter FanFiction, and this is a one shot written for Poppy Wiseman of a Snarry group I am part of. She posted a picture and asked for a one shot so yeah, I provided ;)
> 
> Poppy, I really hope you enjoy this :D
> 
> Massive thanks to puzzypower for beta’ing this for me, you’re an angel!!

Interrogation, Potter Style

Deep within the Ministry of Magic, a room used for interviews, or more aptly put- interrogations, held the ex- Potions Professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Severus Snape. Snape sat calmly, waiting for whoever his interrogator would be. He wasn’t in the least bit bothered that he was being held within the Ministry, quite frankly, we would have been surprised if the Aurors hadn’t come knocking for him.

Though he had been cleared of all Death Eater activity years ago, after the war, there were those that still considered him a Death Eater, and still believed that he followed the old ways. He, of course, knew different. Severus hadn’t followed the ways of Voldemort since his early twenties, when he had learned of the prophecy about a child born in July that would bring about the downfall of Voldemort. As soon as he heard that the Dark Lord had targeted the Potters, he had secretly turned against Voldemort and begged Dumbledore to help him, in turn, he begged Voldemort to spare Lily Potter, nee Evans. He hadn’t, and he had arrived at their safe house in Godric’s Hollow to the dead bodies of James and Lily Potter, and a baby Harry Potter with a lightning bolt scare on his forehead, crying for his ‘mama’.

Severus began drumming his fingers against the table he was sat at, though most would take it as a sign of agitation, for the Potions Master it was a sign of impatience. He knew that the Aurors had a job to do; he didn’t like being detained for longer than necessary. Footsteps became louder before they stopped at the door leading to the interrogation room, the handle of the door turned and entered Harry Potter. Harry had been an Auror for two years, working his way through the ranks before being made Head Auror, he had been overseeing the majority of the interviews regarding the sudden influx in Death Eater activity. Severus still kept up with the Daily Prophet, though most of it was dribble, some of it had been informative.

“Professor Snape, my apologies for keeping you so long, I had a few last minute things to take care of before I could begin our interview,” Harry stated.

“Not to worry, Auror Potter, you’re here now.”

“Though I’m not surprised that I am here, I am curious as to why they have allowed yourself to take the interview, after all, would it not be classed as a conflict of interest, seeing as it was your statement that ultimately ended with my being excused of all Death Eater activity from my part in the war,” Severus said coldly.

“To most it would, I agree, however, because of our… past hatred of one another, it was decided that I would be able to remain impartial. If at any time, I feel that I can’t be, then I have another Auror on standby ready to take over.”

Severus’ head nodded slowly, though his past hatred of the boy had not been because of his status, but rather his father, who had spent pretty much all of his school years torturing him. Severus regretted most of his treatment of Potter, but he sometimes struggled to look past the fact that Harry was almost an exact replica of his father, except for his eyes, they were Lily’s.

“I see you’ve grown up, Auror Potter, it suits you,” Severus smiled softly.

“In some ways, and in others, not so much.” Harry winked.

Severus was slightly taken aback, he’d been sure that his interview would be all formality and scowls, instead, he found himself enjoying the almost playful banter between himself and Potter.

\---oo0oo---

Harry winked at his former professor, something that he had always wanted to do, among so many other things. In truth, Harry’s dislike of the pale man had at one point been genuine, always singling him out in class, trying to make an example of him. He soon learnt that was just the way of the professor, there was always someone within a class that he targeted. 

As he’d grown older, his dislike had turned to discomfort, he’d begun to notice unusual reactions to seeing him, or hearing his voice. A voice than sounded like velvet, but could cut deeper than any dagger could try to. Harry had known since his fifth year that he didn’t like girls, Cho Chang had kissed him in the room of requirement and he hadn’t like it at all.

Hermione hadn’t been fazed, saying that she had suspected it for some time. Ron had been harder, afraid that Harry had been crushing on him. After several persuasive talks, he finally got the message through to Ron that he wasn’t interested in him in any sexual way.

“Okay, so let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” Harry chuckled.

I’ll ask a series of question pertaining to the recent activity involving some Death Eaters, if at any time, I think you are lying or withholding information, then I will bring in my fellow Auror and use Veritaserum. I know that you are able to repel the potion, which is why I have modified it, I doubt you will be able to stop yourself spilling anything.”

Severus chuckled darkly. “Here I always thought that you never had an aptitude for potions, yet here we are discussing how you have modified my potion.”

“Indeed. Right, let’s start with the first attack, where were you on the night of February third this year?” Harry began the questioning.

“I was attending a potions conference in America, some of the Masters’ apprentices were due to present the potions they had created to gain their mastery, I always attend,” Severus answered.

“Right, were you contacted at all by any of the former followers of Voldemort? To say that they were beginning activities once more?”

“No. I haven’t spoken, or heard from any of them since the last encounter I had with the Dark Lord in the war.”

“Okay, well that clears you of Arabella Figgs’ murder.”

“Wait. Figgs was murdered?”

“Yes. I thought you kept up with the Prophet?”

“I do, but I don’t remember her ever appearing in it?” Severus frowned.

“She was the first murder. We think that we may have a connection with the murders, but we need to finish our line of questioning before we can fully proceed,” Harry sighed.

“Arabella Figgs used to live across the street from you, didn’t she?” Severus asked.

“Yes. She used to look after me sometimes when I was a child. If the Dursley’s were out for the day, then I would go over to her house. She would make sure that I was fed, and take care of any marks or wounds I had on me.”

Severus scowled. Harry had thought that he had known about the abuse he had suffered at the hands of the Dursley’s- apparently not. “Marks? Fed you? Surely your Aunt and Uncle made sure you had food and access to medical supplies?”

“You’re joking right? Aunt Petunia loathed to feed me with the rest of the family, Uncle Vernon and Dudley would eat everything on their plate just to make sure that I didn’t get anything. As for marks, Uncle Vernon took great pleasure in reminding me that I wasn’t wanted, nothing more than a freak, an abomination, and a menace to the world.”

“I’m sorry, Potter, I didn’t know,” Severus said softly.

“It wasn’t something that I flaunted around or spoke about freely. The Weasley’s were aware of what happened, and took every available opportunity to spring me from that place. It became harder the more that Dumbledore intervened…” Harry was cut short.

“Back up, Dumbledore was aware that you were being hurt while under their care?” Severus growled.

“Of course he knew, I went to him every year with what they had done to me, provided him with memories. He sent me back every year, with the excuse that the blood wards protected me, and he didn’t want to take that away from me. It was laughable really, Hermione looked up blood wards for me, and it was any living relative of my mother that would be able to protect me through them. I am a living relative, I’m her son. No matter where I would have lived, I would have been safe, the wards would have followed me.”

“Surely Dumbledore knew that?” Severus gaped.

“Of course he knew, but if he didn’t have control over his precious weapon against Voldemort, then the war was forfeit, I would have been able to walk at any moment. Though I doubt I would have, I think I have a complex when it comes to saving people, can’t seem to stop myself,” Harry sniggered.

“No, that is true. If there was someone to be saved, you were there.”

Harry nodded. “Returning to matters at hand. Where were you the morning of April third?”

“I was chaperoning on a Hogsmead trip, it was mine and Hadgrid’s turn day. If you mean earlier in the morning, then I was at the breakfast feast, with the rest of the professors.” 

“Okay, so that rules you out for Professor Slughorn’s murder.”

“I read about his death. He was my Head of House when I attended Hogwarts,” Severus said sadly.

“Yes. I know. He spoke of you a lot when I was in his class sixth year. Seems he was very fond of you.” Harry smiled. “Where were you the night of July thirty-first?”

Severus hung his head, unable to meet Harry’s eyes as he mumbled his response. Harry couldn’t make out what he was saying, but for some reason, his ex- professor wouldn’t make eye contact with him.

“I’m sorry, Professor, you’re going to have to speak up.”

Severus cleared his throat before giving his answer. “I was at Godric’s Hollow. Minerva attended with me, as she does every year.”

“Godric’s Hollow? What were you doing there?” Harry asked surprised.

“Myself and Minerva have visited your parent’s grave every year on your birthday since you left school. She to tell your father about you, what you have been doing and so on. I tell Lily.”

“You never stopped loving her, did you?”

“No. Lily was like the sister that I never had. I’ve wished for years that I could take back what I said to her, it was inexcusable of me.”

“Like a sister? I don’t understand. Dumbledore told me you were in love with her, that you were devastated when she chose my dad and then married him,” Harry scowled.

“Yes, I’m quite sure that’s what he did tell you. I did beg both him and the Dark Lord for her life, though not for the reason he told you. I am not, nor have I ever been in love with Lily Potter.”

Harry frowned. Dumbledore had always preached about how Snape had been in love with his mother, had always carried to guilt of her death, the only woman he had ever loved. Just another thing that he had twisted to suit his need to keep power over his weapon. Another thing to make sure that Harry hated his professor for potions. 

“I’m sorry he twisted it, Potter, your mother was a very special person, but I wasn’t in love with her. Before I upset our friendship, she knew of my um… preference of partners.” The professor blushed.

“You can come out and say it, Professor. I’ve been to my mother’s grave before, I’ve told her I’m gay,” Harry smiled, encouraging him.

Severus continued to blush and dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement of Harry’s words. It wasn’t something he was comfortable discussing. It had been bad enough when his colleagues had found out, some taking a less than perfect approach to it. 

“Moving on then. Where were you three nights ago, September thirtieth?” Harry asked suddenly, allowing the professor a change of subject.

“Ah, on that particular night, I was alone in my chambers. I spoke to Minerva via floo around one a.m. neither of us are much for sleep it seems,” Severus said wryly.

“Right, well, again, that clears you for Aberforth Dumbledore’s murder.”

Severus nodded, he’d known of Dumbledore’s brother being murdered, it had been splashed all over the front of the Prophet.

“That pretty much concludes the questions pertaining to the investigation. I do, however, have a few personal ones that I would like to ask you,” Harry muttered.

He waved his hand at the door to the room and Severus heard the distinct click of the lock moving into place. He didn’t know if he should be bothered by it, but suddenly, the interview room was far too warm, and Harry was far too close to him.

\---oo0oo---

“Potter, why the hell are you locking me in here? Wait, has that door been unlocked all this time?” Severus cried out.

“Yes. I saw no reason for me to lock you in here. You were free to leave at any moment. As I said, you were here for questioning, you weren’t under arrest.”

“Then why have you locked it now?” Severus’ voice became rather high.

“Because, I have questions, and I know you would sooner walk out of here than answer me. Don’t bother calling for anyone, the room is silenced, and the door will only open to my magic,” Harry sat with a smug look on his face.

“Potter, you’re really starting to get on my nerves!”

He watched on as Harry threw his head back and laughed, it wasn’t a chuckle, but a throaty laugh. Severus’ body had reactions he didn’t want it to do. He’d kept his desires hidden for so long, he wasn’t about to let them break free now.

“Be on with your questions, Potter, then let me leave.” Severus’ voice was cold, his eyes empty of emotion.

“In sixth year, just after you’d killed Dumbledore, I chased after you, called you every name under the sun. I even threw your curse, Sectumsempra at you, only for to send me sprawling with its rebound off your shield. You said something to me, as I lay on that floor. You were stood over me at first, then you knelt next to me, and you whispered something to me, what was it?” Harry breathed.

Severus knew that Harry was aware of what he’d said, but he was going to make him repeat it. Oh the humiliation! Severus cried inwardly. 

“I can’t say I remember, Potter. I had other things on my mind, why don’t you enlighten me?” He sneered.

“Oh I think you do remember, Professor. Not to worry though, I’ll enlighten you, as you do eloquently put it. You knelt beside me, and you said that though you could see my mother and father in me, I was my own man, and a beautiful man I had grown to be. What did you mean by that?”

Severus blanched visibly. That he didn’t remember saying, then it hit him, Harry’s eyes had been closed, he’d thought he was unconscious when he said it. Blast that infernal boy!

“I uh can’t say that I remember saying that, Potter, you must have been delirious from hitting your head,” Severus tried to bluff.

“I assure you, Professor, I was not delirious. I know full well you were not referring to my wand skills, after all, you brushed aside my attack like it was nothing more than a pesky fly,” Harry pressed.

Severus now knew what it felt like to a rabbit caught in the headlights, he was trapped with nowhere to go. He was the rabbit and Harry’s eyes were the headlights as they bore into his very soul. It was as that thought passed through his head that he felt something stir at the edges of his thoughts. Damn it! He cannot see! Harry had used Legillimency on him, he tried in vain to slam his barriers down and block Harry out. It seemed he had improved vastly in his lessons, he’d barely felt the entry into his mind, and no amount of barriers could force him out.

\---oo0oo---

Harry found himself in the core of Severus’ mind, he was searching for one memory in particular, he knew that Severus was hiding the truth behind what he the night he’d had to kill Dumbledore. Severus’ words weren’t something that he was ever going to forget, he could only hope that they meant what he hoped they did.

Suddenly, Severus appeared before him, looking very pissed off. He knew that the Potions Master hated unwanted entry into his mind, but Harry didn’t think that there was any other way to gain the truth behind the words uttered that fated night.

“Get out, Potter!” Severus hissed.

“No. Not until I get the truth. Why would you want to hide that memory from me?”

“It is none of your business, my reasons are my own and I refuse to share them!”

Harry’s attention was drawn to a door further off in Severus’ mind, he knew it was the memory that he sought. The more Severus tried to keep it from him, the more visible it became. Occlumency one-oh-one, do not think about what you are trying to hide, and it will remain in the background undetected.

“Come on, Professor. Let’s go look.” Harry held his hand out to the dour man.

He watched the uncertainty cross Severus’ face; he knew he was considering rejected the proffered hand. In the end, he placed his hand in Harry’s and together they approached the door which held the memory.

Harry reached out and pushed the door open, and a scene unfolded. Harry was screaming at Severus to face him, to stop being a coward. He threw Sectumsempra at him, Severus blocked it with ease, sending Harry sprawled on his back. He kept his eyes closed, thinking for sure that he was a dead man. He watched as his Professor knelt down next to him and felt a sudden rush of an unknown feeling flood through him. He’d never seen the look on Severus’ face, his eyes had remained closed until he’d felt the brush of the man’s cloak touch his face before he’d been left alone.

Memory Severus whispered to Harry. “I see your mother and father in you, Harry. But you are your own man, and a beautiful man you have grown to be.”

The look on Severus’ faced resembled something akin to happiness, Harry wondered if the man was looking at his with love. But was it love of a boy, whose mother had been his best friend, or was it love of another kind? Severus reached out and softly touched Harry’s cheek before standing and leaving. He cast one last look back at Harry, still laid on the ground, his eyes closed before walking outside the wards of Hogwarts and apparating away.

Once Harry had seen the end of it all, he pulled out of Severus’ mind and watched the Professor closely, waiting for the anger that he knew was lying just below the surface.  
“Unlock the door, Potter.” Severus’ voice was hoarse.

Harry blinked, noticing that Severus hadn’t opened his eyes. With a soft sigh, he waved his hand, the lock clicked back and the Professor had left before Harry had been able to utter a single word.

\---oo0oo---

The second that he knew that door was unlocked, Severus bolted from the room. He was ashamed that Potter had seen the memory, no doubt the boy was disgusted with him, having feelings for someone almost twenty years his junior. He probably thinks I’m some kind of pervert! 

Rushing out of the Ministry building, he disapparated away, landing just a few doors away from his home in Spinners End. As soon has he was behind the door he unleashed his pain and fury- pain that Potter had seen everything, especially the look on his face when he had gazed down at the prone, and supposedly unconscious, body of Potter. Fury at himself that he had let him get past his mental barriers, he’d prided himself on his Occlumency abilities, it seemed the boy had surpassed even him. He’s not a boy anymore, Severus, he’s a man.

His magic seeped from every pore of his body, making everything in the immediate vicinity shake and tremble. Several frames on the wall fell and smashed, glasses in the cabinet cracked before finally shattering.

Misery washed over him, dragging himself to him bed, though it was only eight in the evening, he fell into bed and let the tears that he had held back fall, before falling into a deep slumber, dreams filled with green eyes and pink lips.

\---oo0oo---

Harry had waited a few minutes after the departure of Severus before continuing his duties, it was late, but an Aurors work never ended, he needed to find who was running around murdering people. Harry suspected the link was something to do with him, though he knew it sounded big headed, they were all people who had at one time in his life, provided comfort or help indirectly in his life.

Arabella Figg had provided shelter, food and medicine when he’d needed it as a child. Professor Slughorn had taken him under his wing in Potions, even though he had the book of the Half-Blood Prince, when he’d gotten rid of it, he still needed help and without passing Potions, he couldn’t become an Auror. Aberforth Dumbledore had allowed him to use the secret passage leading to Hogwarts in his seventh year, when they’d needed to gain entry to the castle.

There weren’t many Death Eaters still free from the days of Voldemort. Avery, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle Senior and Malfoy, again Senior, were all that remained of the Dark Lord’s most devout followers. Harry returned to his office to sort out his report of the interview with Snape and left for the night.

\---oo0oo---

Harry awoke the next morning to find another death in the Prophet, this time it was Charlie Weasley. Charlie had allowed him to live with him in America for a short time after he’d returned to Hogwarts to finish his education. He’d been unsure if he still wanted to be an Auror, and struggled to take any direction in his life, Charlie had stepped in, letting Harry stay with him and helping him decide what he wanted to do. The murders had just become very personal. Harry knew that he was going to have to bring in Snape again, all the Death Eaters that could be found were being questioned, but he didn’t have a choice, though he wasn’t sure if he would talk to him after how things went yesterday.

Harry had spent most of the night thinking about the pale-faced man, pondering the look he had seen while viewing the memory. Was it possible that Severus harboured feelings for him? Could it be that Harry’s attraction to the man was returned? Harry hoped so, but now wasn’t the time to worry about that, he had a job to do.

Thinking of Spinners End, Harry apparated there and approached the run down house he knew Snape resided in. Harry had no idea why he stayed there, it was the house in which his father had spent years abusing Severus, and had murdered his mother. Maybe he stays because of the memories of Eileen, Harry thought.

Harry knocked on the door and waited, when the door was opened Harry spoke. “Good morning, Professor. Forgive my early intrusion, but we had another murder last night, I need you to come in again.”

“Very well, Potter. Let me get my cloak,” Severus sighed.

Well, that went better than I expected. Harry waited patiently at the door until Snape returned. He took a light grasp of his arm and apparated them back to the Ministry, and lead Severus to the room they had been in yesterday.

“Again, I’m sorry to ruin your morning like this, but needs must and all that,” Harry smiled wryly.

“Indeed.” Was all Severus said.

“Getting down to business, then. Where were you last night?”

“After our discussion here, I went home, and went to sleep. I didn’t see anyone, nor did I speak to anyone,” Severus huffed.  
“So no one can verify that you were at home?”

“Not unless my neighbour is willing to talk to you. She may have heard things breaking in my home.” He snarled.

“Did someone break in?”

“Of course not! Do you honestly think that my wards are so lacking that a common thief could enter my home?”

“Not at all, it was a simple question, Professor.”

Severus growled before glaring at Harry. Boy, he is really testy after yesterday! Harry chuckled to himself, it was evident it still didn’t take much to rile him up.

“Something funny, Potter?” Severus hissed.

“I was remembering how little it took to rile you up when I was in school, I see nothing has changed,” Harry laughed.

“You insolent little shit!” Severus bellowed.

“Oh hush, you. I was making a joke. Are you really so pissed about yesterday that you are behaving so testy?”

Severus looked lost for words, he opened his mouth a few times before settling on a death glare that would have had Harry quaking if he was still a student, now he found it a little endearing.

“You look rather attractive all flustered, Professor.”

\---oo0oo---

Severus had to think about what had just come out of Potter’s mouth before he realised what he was saying. Did he just flirt with me? He was sure Potter was flirting with him. Quick, think of a snappy retort! But none came to mind.

“What’s the matter, Professor? Cat got your tongue?” Harry chortled.

“No, but I’ll shove my cock down your throat if you don’t shut up,” Severus smirked.

There! That’s got you all tongue-tied, he thought smugly. He watched on in glee as Harry floundered around as a blush crept up his neck and finished at his ears.

“Is that an offer, Professor?” Harry said softly.

Just as Severus was about to reply, there was a knock at the door. Harry got up to find Kingsley Shacklebolt on the other side.

“Harry, we think we know who the killer is, I’ve just sent out a couple of Aurors to bring him in. I’m sorry about Charlie, I know he was a good friend to you.”

“Thank you, Kingsley. Who is it you’re bringing in?” Harry whispered.

“Lucius Malfoy, he was seen leaving the area where Charlie’s body was found just minutes after his death.” Kingsley replied.

Severus saw Harry nod, bade Kingsley goodbye and returned his attention to Severus.

“Charlie Weasley was the last victim?” Severus asked.

“Yes. He was found in the early hours of this morning, Malfoy was top of our suspect list, but of course, we had to question everyone.” Harry swallowed thickly.

“I’m sorry, Harry. Charlie was a good man.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

Severus watched as Harry’s eyes filled with tears, they spilled over, streaming down his face. Severus didn’t know what to do, he had never been very good at comforting people. Getting up from his seat he went around the other side of the desk and enveloped Harry in his arms, cradling his head to his chest, rubbing his hair in an attempt to soothe the young man.

Harry’s breath was hot through the thin material of his shirt and robes, making him stiffen in his trousers. This is not the time to react to him! Severus thought wildly. Embarrassed at his body’s reaction, he tried to pull away, but was stopped when Harry’s arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close. He felt Harry startle slightly when he pulled Severus closer, his chest came into contact with his erection.

“I’m sorry… I… I know… Sorry,” Severus tried to find the right words, but none would come.

Harry unwrapped his arms from Severus’ waist, thinking him to be disgusted he tried to move away. Harry stood and faced Severus, lifting a hand to his pale cheek and caressed it. 

\---oo0o---

Harry leaned forward a little, stopping just short of his lips touching Snape’s. He gazed into his eyes, waiting for the go ahead, giving him the chance to pull away and leave.

“Professor, I…” Harry started.

“It’s Severus, Harry.” Severus spoke before closing the distance between their lips.

Harry revelled in the pleasure he felt at the softness of his lips; they were warm, soft and moist. Tracing his tongue over his lower lip, Severus opened his mouth and allowed Harry entry. Their tongues touched softly, each massaging the other. It wasn’t long before their kiss grew heated, each wanting the other more.

Severus was battling for dominance, but Harry wouldn’t give it, he took control of the kiss again. All too soon, he pulled away, panting for breath, all the while staring into Severus’ eyes.

Neither had seen Kingsley attempt to enter the room to tell Harry they had Malfoy in custody and he had confessed to all the murders. He’d seen the two men kiss, and felt warmth and happiness for them. He’d known of Harry’s attraction for the man, and was glad they had finally realised their affection for one another. That didn’t stop him from listening at the door. He knew he should give them their privacy, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Severus,” Harry whispered.

“Harry.”

“I have wanted you for so long, you were always so unobtainable. I want more than just this right now,” Harry murmured.

“Potter, for someone smart enough to be an Auror, you can be so dense at time.”

“What do you mean?”

“Did you not take notice of anything while you were plundering my mind yesterday?”

“Of course I did.”

“Then surely you saw how much I care for you.” Severus muttered.

“You… care for me?” Harry said bewildered.

“Yes. I have for some time now. I know it seems wrong, me being twenty years your senior, but I can’t help myself, you’re all I want. It’s you or nothing, Harry.”

Harry’s heart leapt for joy. He wants me, and only me! He couldn’t remember ever feeling this happy, not even when he had defeated Voldemort. Harry grabbed Severus’ face with both hands and pulled him in for another kiss.

They parted moments later with a whispered question from Harry. “Is the offer for your cock down my throat still open?”

“To you? Any time, any place.”

Harry laughed and pushed Severus into the chair he had vacated. He was still unaware of the Minister stood outside the door, listening to everything. A second person had joined him, Kingsley had stopped Hermione moments before she had tried to enter the room.

Harry kissed his way down Severus’ neck, arriving at the buttons his shirt, he undid them, kissing every inch of skin that was revealed to him. He paid penance to each nipple, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Severus. Smiling against his skin, he continued his journey south, arriving finally where a thin trail of hair led into the waistband of his trousers.  
Harry wrestled with the belt before waving his hand and it flew off, landing with a clunk on the floor. A flustered Severus muttered ‘don’t be so impatient’ only for Harry to growl at him. Severus’ laugh turned into a moan when Harry reached into his pants and wrapped his hand around his rigid shaft, and pulled it from its confining prison. Severus didn’t have time to do anything before Harry’s hot lips wrapped around his cock and descended in a pleasurable and slow taunt.

His groans became louder the more Harry sucked, moving up and down him, taking his cock deeper and deeper into his throat. Harry reached up and slapped a hand over Severus’ mouth in an attempt to quiet him. He couldn’t silence the room, if Kingsley returned, he would find it suspicious, and he just hoped that he knocked before entering, or he would get quite the eyeful.

Harry descended once more over Severus’ pulsating cock, the professor’s muffled groan was all the warning Harry got before he began spurting uncontrollably down his throat. He eagerly swallowed everything he had to offer, then licked his lips and moved to Severus for another kiss.

\---oo0oo---

Severus felt like he had died and gone to heaven, all his wildest fantasies and dreams had come true all at once. He’d dreamt of having Harry’s mouth wrapped around his cock for years, and just before he’d come, he had been living the dream.

Severus could taste himself on Harry’s tongue as they kissed, he found it erotic. He wound one hand into Harry’s hair and drew him impossibly closer, almost like he was trying to meld their mouths into one.

“That was amazing, Harry. What other wonderful talents are you hiding?” Severus chuckled when they parted for air.

“The only other thing I am hiding, is the cock in my trousers that I want to bury in you,” Harry gasped.

Severus had never been one for bottoming, but he found himself excited at the prospect of Harry thrusting into his body, hitting that sweet spot he knew would make him scream. Severus rose and began to undress Harry, removing his Auror robes, shirt and trousers leaving him in just his pants, and then divested himself of everything. He was naked in front of Harry, anticipating on where they would end up next.

Harry quickly removed his pants, allowing Severus a first look at Harry. His gazed raked over his body, landing at the proudly standing erection. Oh sweet Salazar! Severus cried internally. His mouth watered at the prospect of what such a large cock could do to him. 

“Lay on the desk, Severus.” Harry commanded.

He did as asked, planting his feet firmly on the edge, allowing his knees to fall apart, baring everything to him. He watched as Harry licked his lips then dropped to his knees. Severus felt Harry’s warm tongue trace the outline of his anus, leaving him feeling bereft with it pulled away.

He heard Harry whisper a quick lubrication spell then felt his fingers enter his body, stretching him deliciously. He revelled in the slight burn he felt, as Harry scissored his fingers. Then he felt the tip of Harry’s cock push at his entrance, he tensed a little.

“Shh, you know I won’t hurt you, Severus, if it gets to be too much, all you have to do it say.” Harry whispered soothing him.

He felt Harry press further and the tip slipped past the ring of muscle, Severus hissed at the burn he felt, forcing his body not to try and expel the foreign object. Harry stopped, allowing him the time he needed to adjust, he gave a small nod once he was accustomed to it. From there on in he felt nothing but pleasure.

He gave a different kind of hiss when Harry’s cock brushed his prostate, making him want to scream in pleasure, instead he chose to bite his lip. He saw Harry grin and move out before pushing straight back in. He groaned softly, never wanting the feel of Harry inside him to end.

\---oo0o---

Harry gave a quiet moan when he pushed back into Severus’ tight channel, caught up in the delicious way his body squeezed around him. It took all his inner strength not to come like a teenager. He would never have guessed how amazing it would be, he had topped and bottomed a few times, but none of it came even close to the pleasure he was feeling. He smiled to himself at Severus’ hiss of pleasure.

“Harry… Move faster!” Severus groaned.

Harry complied and before long, he was pounding into Severus, neither one caring how much noise they were making. The room was filled with their combined moans, the sound of Harry’s balls slapping against Severus’ skin, and the professor’s cried of ‘faster’ and ‘harder’. He plundered Severus’ body like it would be the first and only time he would get to experience the coupling with the man he had loved since he was sixteen.

Harry felt his balls begin tighten, knowing he would come soon. He wrapped a hand around Severus’ once again hard cock and pumped a couple of times before he heard him scream and Severus came all over himself and Harry’s hand. His body squeezed Harry’s cock, he reared his head back and roared his release, his seed spilling into Severus’ body.  
Sated and exhausted, Harry collapsed on top of Severus, his legs giving out. Using one arm, Severus snaked an arm around his body and pulled him up slightly, his head laying on the Potions Masters’ chest, and he listened to the thundering heartbeat.

Kingsley and Hermione had heard the whole thing, both stood with their ears pressed to the wall. Hermione had come to offer Harry support and a shoulder after she’d heard of Charlie’s death, Kingsley to give him the good news that Malfoy would be given the Dementor’s Kiss, but he didn’t think any news could compare to his finally getting the man he had loved for so long. Both walked away with a smile on their face.

Inside the interview room, Harry and Severus had dressed. He was unsure of what to say to him, not wanting to sound possessive, he didn’t think Severus was the type for a one time only, not after what he had said. But people said all sorts of things when caught under the haze of lust.

“I uh… no words can… erm…” Harry tripped over his words.

“Just spit it out, Harry!” Severus laughed.

Harry just blushed, he was terrified of what the other man’s reaction would be at his question.

Severus put a finger under Harry’s chin and drew his head up so their eyes would meet. Harry felt himself tumble into Severus’ thoughts and was shown the image of them together, in a bed he didn’t recognise, with photos of the pair of them on a dresser. They were asleep together, with Harry’s head on Severus’ chest.

“I meant what I said, Harry. It’s you or nothing. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some feedback all!! I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Keep an eye out for my other Snarry- Sumus Noctis along with a Snamione I’m tinkering with- Hermione’s Pain


End file.
